Normal
by Katie870
Summary: AU, no-magic, Series. The sisters life's in a world with no magic. How there lfies would have played out if they lived a "Normal" life. Please R and R. Rating may change per chapter.
1. Meeting cole

Summary- Goes through the girls life's as if they weren't magical. Nonmagical universe. Series. Please R and R.

Disclaimer- Charmed and all Characters from the tv show are not mine, some new character from the story may be by idea in later chapters.

Prue- 31

Piper- 28

Phoebe- 26

Leo- 29

Cole- 28

Prue walked into the manor after a long day the auction house. She wonder if she spent more time there than at home, then she decided that she did. She hadn't even been home that day yet. She pulled a all-nighter the night before at work. Around 4:30 in the morning she crashed. Waking up at eleven at work was bad enough, but it got worse when she wok up just in time for her boss to bring her a potential client. Five minutes was all Pure had to get ready for him, lucky he was pleased with Prue demonstration of what she had worked on the night before. Following the clients departure she had to bring the piece, she had spent the whole night working on, to a auction. Once it was sold she felt a wave of accomplishment pass over her body as she could finally relax. Not ten minutes had passed until her lack of sleep had caught up with her again and this time it wasn't as generous.

Shutting the door of the manor she heard someone coming down the stairs. Prue hoped that they were busy and she could get some sleep. Phoebe appeared at the base of the stairs and started to walk towards her older sister with a huge grin on her face. Pure suddenly knew that something was up. Phoebe then asked "you weren't here this morning?" Pure nodded her head as Phoebe walked past her "headed anywhere?" Prue asked. "I have a date" Phoebe busted out. Prue's sisterly instant kicked in as she yelled at Phoebe out the door "be careful" knowing full well that Phoebe was never careful.

The smell of chicken and cheese lingered in from the kitchen. Prue, knowing her younger sister, knew that Piper had cooked something. Walking to the kitchen the smell got stronger and more mouth watering until she walked through the kitchen door to see Piper and Leo in the kitchen eating. When Piper looked up to see Pure her face turned sympathetic "honey are you ok?" she asked. Prue answered "I'm fine nothing that sleep cant fix." Piper still looked worried "really I'm fine" Prue said again trying to reassure her sister who still wasn't convinced. Piper knew better than to argue with Pure and decided to let it go changing the subject "you must be hungry." Piper then got up from the table as Pure sat down. "starving" Prue answered. While Piper was getting Pure some dinner for a pan on the stove. Prue started to talk to her brother-in-law at the table until she was cut off by knock at the door. Piper then sat the plate down in front of Pure and made her way out of the kitchen and to the door. _I wonder who that could be Piper though to herself._

_Piper opened the door to reveal Phoebe and a man. "Phoebe I though you just left" Piper said confused. "well, you see Piper this is Cole." Phoebe explained. "Aww" Piper said still looking confused. Phoebe continued to explain "we were on our way to the club when I remembered that Cole hasn't meet any of my family yet and well what better of a time then when I know that all of you guys are home." Phoebe walked onto the house followed by Cole. "wait Phoebe, why did you knock." Phoebe turned around slowly to meet Piper's gaze. She suddenly shifted her eyes to avoid Piper gaze "Phoebe did you lose your keys again?" Piper asked. Though she didn't need her younger sister to answer to know the answer. Phoebe was the worst liar in the family and everyone knew it. If her bad lying didn't give her away then her guilty face would. In this case neither of those gave her away. The moment she had to knock on the door to get in her own home was what had given her away. Normally Phoebe would take guys to her bed room before meeting her family._

_Walking into the kitchen Prue saw Phoebe and realized that her night was no where near over. Then Prue saw Cole. At first sight Prue had a off feeling about him. "Prue this is my boyfriend, Cole, Cole this is my older sister, Prue" Phoebe said motioning form Prue to Cole and then back to Prue again. "Piper, you meet on the way in." Phoebe added. Leo held out his hand for Cole to shake and Cole took it "I'm Leo" _

_The five talked in the observatory for a hour until Prue was finally able to retire to her room for the night. When Prue went up stairs the two couples said their good bys as Cole left. Phoebe walked him to the door and gave him a kiss good night. "Sorry tonight didn't go the way we plan, I still had a good time" Phoebe said. "next time" he said and with that he left._

_Next Chapter summary- Prue's thoughts on Cole._

_Question- Bane or Andy? Who should I bring in? _


	2. bad felling

Story Summary- Goes through the girls life's as if they weren't magical. Nonmagical universe. Series. Please R and R.

Chapter Summary- Prue's feelings about Cole.

Disclaimer- Charmed and all Characters from the TV show are not mine, some new character from the story may be by idea in later chapters.

PS.- The story goes through the sisters life's, so people that haven't shown yet they might not have meet yet. This doesn't mean that they wont meet. Hint Hint ;) My choice between Andy and Bane hasn't been made. I'm think somewhere around a love triangle or maybe one has a small appearance (nothing big, maybe short three chapter arch) and the other stays. Tell me what you think.

Piper opened her eyes and looked around. The room was dark, besides for the rays of sunlight sneaking in from behind the blinds. They fell on the floor illuminating it and giving it a shinny look. She turned over to look at the clock on her bedside table. 7:08 AM. _I wonder if Prue is awake yet _she thought to herself. Pure was almost always the first up, followed by Piper, and then Phoebe who was usually late for something. Piper tough about her life _I like our routines they are normal. She knew what she was doing, when, and where. It had always bothered her not knowing what the plan was for things. Phoebe on the other hand loved to 'go with the flow'. It amazed Piper how Phoebe could be so carefree and worriless._

_Suddenly movement from the other side of the bed popped Pipers thinking bubble. Leo had moved, Piper didn't know if he was awake so she whispered his name softly "Leo." Leo turned his head to face hers and whispered back "yes?" "Nothing I was just seeing if you were awake" she answered smiling. Leo then brought his hand to her face and moved a piece of stray hair off to the side. He then kissed her softly on the lisps. She loved it when she had time with Leo alone. With her sisters around all the time they were interrupted a lot. It was nice when they wok up in the morning, or when to bed, or really anytime her sisters where gone. Piper loved her sisters, they were best friends, but sometimes they could get annoying. Especially Phoebe with her constant needs, and her boyfriend of the week. But like she had though before she liked the way their life was, annoying sisters and all._

_Then a loud noise from downstairs made Piper jump. "What the hell was that?" Piper asked. Leo replied frowning "I don't know" he then started to get up and make his way to the door. "wait for me" Piper said getting up form the bed and making her way to stand beside Leo._

_Downstairs Prue was in the kitchen cleaning up. Piper and Leo then walked in the kitchen "what was that noise?" asked Piper franticly. Pure saw her sisters worried expression and then reassured her it wasn't worth the worry, unfortunately it didn't help much._

_Their morning continued regularly as it normally would. Piper made breakfast, then Leo left for work, followed by Prue. About half a hour after Pure had left, around 9:15, Phoebe came running down the stairs. "Phoebe" Piper said when she saw her sister enter the kitchen. Piper followed Phoebe into the kitchen where Phoebe had grabbed a muffin. "Don't you have class at" Piper said stopping briefly to look at her watch "fifteen minutes ago." "Yeah, are you going to the club because I was hoping that you could give me a ride?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded answering "yes, but your already late you really need to mange your time. "My Professors never notice and I always get the notes." Phoebe explained. Piper sighed "I'm about to leave." Phoebe smiled and said "thank you, thank you" jumping up down._

_While Pure was at work all she could think about was her little sister. Phoebe had brought home her boyfriend, Cole, the night before and Prue had the worst felling about him. It had seamed like he had really liked Phoebe, but there was something about him that screamed 'no'. Prue knew that she could mess up Phoebes relationship, but she didn't want to see her get hurt either. So instead of confronting Cole and playing the 'don't hurt my little sister' card she decided to see what her other sister though of him. _

_After getting off from work Prue went to P3 to see if Piper was still there. When she pulled into the parking lot she saw Pipers car, happy that she didn't make the trip to the club for nothing. Once she parked her car and got out she started to walk to the door of the club. Inside it was pretty busy for the afternoon. _

_Prue looked around the club for Piper but didn't see her anywhere. At the bar Mandy was serving drinks, Prue then walked up to her and asked "have you scene Piper anywhere?" Mandy answered pouring a drink "she went in the back a couple minutes ago." _

_In the storage room of the club Piper was opening boxes looking for straws. "Now where did I put the straws" she said to herself. She remember and walked across the room to a box in the corner, opening it she saw that there where straw "aha." Piper grabbed a couple boxes of straws when Prue walked in. "Pure" Piper said surprised "what tare you doing here?" "O, I just came to see my little sister" Pure said trying to beat around the bush. "Pure you saw me this morning, I mean you can come to the club when ever you want, but you wore that to work today" Piper said looking at Prue's work clothes. "Yeah, well I came to ask you what you thought about Cole" Pure said as she followed Piper out of the storage room and to the bar. _

"_Prue" Piper said getting angry that Prue was putting her in this position again. "Its just that I get this really weird felling from him." Prue explained. Piper took a deep breath and exhaled trying to extend her patience. "Ok what type of vibe where you getting form him" Piper asked. Prue answered "well, see I don't know, I don't think" Pure was cut off. "Pure I know that you don't want Phoebe to get hurt but you need to let Phoebe make her own mistakes." Piper said trying to reason with her sister. Prue then protested "Piper she's my little sister I don't want her to get hurt, and so are you, its my job to protect you two." "Prue for all we know Cole was having a off day, give him another change, he may not be your perfect man but he could be our little sisters." Piper explained. "ok?" Piper asked. "fine" Prue answered reluctantly. _

_Next chapter- Will have some Phoebe and Cole_

_Sorry Cole was tin this chapter, I started typing and didn't realize how far I was until the end. I'm open to comments and suggestions, if there is something that you want to see happen tell me. Please review._


	3. Date night

Summary- Goes through the girls life's as if they weren't magical. Nonmagical universe. Series. Please R and R.

Disclaimer- Charmed and all Characters from the tv show are not mine, some new character from the story may be by idea in later chapters.

Comments (random stuff)- ok so like in the middle of writing this chapter I got really board and started to look around at some other fanfarons way back in the archives. You know what I realized THERE ARE WAY TO MANY CHRIS FICS. Like I don't have a problem with it write what you wan , but since there are like a bagillion its knida annoying. O well. IDK at least some of them are good, and others are all the way to the moon. Ok I think I'm ranting now, anyways this whole comment is just for the reason I did this type of story just a fun MAGIC FREE story. Who know though maybe I will join the Chris writes club. For now I'm just going to stick with this story. Have fun reading and Please review and if you have any ideas no matter how far out they are they are always welcome.

Cole sat alone at a table in the corner of a restaurant. It wasn't a fancy restaurant, but it was nice and he was starting to think that he had been stood up. Phoebes habit to be had started to get on his nervous, but he told himself that she was just in traffic. Fortunately for him she came through the restaurant doors looking for him. When he saw her he waved so she would have to go looking around the restaurant. She then started to walk towards him. Once she was fully in sight he got a better look at her. The pink shirt she was wearing caught the light making it shin in the dim restaurant. Her legs were covered by a small tan skirt. Her shoes matched her necklace both black. The blond waves of her hair framed her face as she smiled at him. They had been dating for five months now and he still didn't know her real hair color.

"I am so late, aren't I?" she asked as she sat down across from him at the table. "I didn't really have anything better to do." Cole replied. _Ok? _Phoebe though not sure what he meant by his comment. Cole confused Phoebe, but he was smart, sexy, successful, and seductive, and was defiantly attracted to him. There was just something about him that kept her wanting more.

"finally we can have a real date, we haven't had one in a while." Phoebe said breaking the silence. He smiled and said another puzzling remark "nice isn't it." _I love a mysterious man _Phoebe though. Cole was hopping this date would turn out how he had planned, a romantic dinner, followed by a walk in the park, and after that taking her to his place for the first time. Phoebe however didn't really have much of a idea of how she wanted the night to play out. Thought both of them wanted it to end in the bedroom.

Pure, Piper, and Leo were all at the club that night. Prue was sitting at a table with Piper talking while Leo had gone to get them drinks. "Pure?" Piper asked, once she saw Prue look up at her she continued "didn't you have a date with Steve?" "Sean" Prue corrected her. "Sean" Piper repeated. "I did but then I realized that we weren't going anywhere so I told him I didn't want to date anymore." Prue explained. "Right, um don't you think that maybe you should have given him a chance, I though you liked him?" Piper asked. Pure looked at her sister and said "how do you know I liked him, you couldn't even remember his name." Piper protested "that's besides the point, you liked him so what if he wasn't perfect." "Piper I have this image of the perfect man, and I've had it ever since I was a teenager, you cant just tell me to give up on that" Prue said. Piper replied "I know, but maybe you've all ready meet him." "Well I'm going to go looking for him again since none of the guy I've dated come anywhere near my perfect man. What am I doing here" Pure said getting up "I have a man to find. A real one."

Leo them walked up and asked "where are you going?" Prue took her drink out of his hand and answered "to find my man." Pure walked away from her sister and brother-in-law into the crowd of people dancing. Leo sat down and looked at his with a questioning look "she going to find her perfect man." "o" he said. "yeah, its going to be interesting" Piper added. "well you already have your perfect man" Leo said smiling and giving Piper a kiss. Piper pulled away before he could kiss her and asked "wait hold it, what makes you think I have all ready found him?" Leo answered "lets say I have a pretty good source of this knowledge" then he leading into kiss her again.

Phoebe and Cole were taking a walk in the park. Even though it was a cloudy night and they couldn't see the stars Phoebe didn't care she was happy doing anything. Cole was happy that Phoebe was having a good time and their night was going as planned. "I'm really surprised by you" Cole said. Phoebe the asked "I hope that's a good thing." Cole noticed the sound of her voice and reassured her "Phoebe, why do you think I'm here with you now." Phoebe again was confused by Coles choice of words. They may have been confusing but they made her like him even more. "So I hope you weren't to disappointed when I had you meet my family instead of our date the other night." Phoebe was right he was a little disappointed that they had to cancel since he had actually planed this for that night. "No, we are here now and I'm here with you now" he answered, making Phoebe smiled.

Their walk continued for another couple minutes until they sat down at a bench. While Phoebe was looking at the stars Cole thought to himself how to go about telling Phoebe something. "Phoebe" he said finally going for it. She turned her head to look at him giving him her attention. "Phoebe I want you to know if I seam distant and caught up with work and disinterested in your life I'm not." Cole explained "What I'm trying to say is that I think I love you." Phoebe was taken back by his confession, if anything she would have guessed that he was going to break up with her. "um, I don't know what to say" she admitted. " I mean I like you, I like you a lot but" "forget it" he interrupted her. "no Cole it not that I don't want to date you or be with you its just I'm not good with this." She didn't know what else to say so did the only thing she knew how in this situation, she started to kiss him.

Pre sat alone at the bar after another failed attempt to meet her 'perfect man'. She didn't get how both of her sisters where in a relationship and she wasn't. Being the first to do everything she tough for sure that she would be the first to get married and then start a family. So far Piper had come out of last place and beat Pure and Phoebe both to the marriage mark. As for Phoebe, she was in a relationship and Pure though _for Phoebe that's a huge step for her. _

_A male voice spoke from behind her "bad night?" Pure then answered "how can you tell?" He sat down next to her and ordered himself a drink. Prue was still facing down when he answered "just intuition." His voice sounder familiar to her. She them turned her head around and was in shock to see his face. _

_The is the end off the third installment_

_I who do you think he is? _


	4. The night after

Summary- Goes through the girls life's as if they weren't magical. Nonmagical universe. Series. Please R and R.

Disclaimer- Charmed and all Characters from the TV show are not mine, some new character from the story may be by idea in later chapters.

Comments- Finals suck, I was going to write another chapter yesterday but I had two finals today. The sad thing is didn't even study I just worried about them for like 8 hours last night instead. I know, Paranoid, o well. Any ways here's chapter four, "the morning after." R and R.

Phoebe wok up in Coles bed that morning. She didn't care what time it was. _I never I plans _she thought to herself_. _Suddenly she realized that Cole wasn't in the bedroom. Trying to listen for him she realized that the apartment was quiet. Walking into the kitchen she didn't see Cole anywhere. She spotted a piece of paper on the counter and read it.

_Dear Phoebe, _

_I had to run into the office this morning, I'm sorry._

_Love, _

_Cole _

_P.S.- I'll make it up to you with dinner?_

Phoebe wasn't really that disappointed that Cole was present when she wok up. Mainly because she didn't want to talk about the night before. A wave a relief was actually what she felt. Now she could put off her talk with Cole about the night before for another time.

8:13, Piper read the clock. _Something's not right she thought. _Piper put it off thinking that Pure was probably just asleep after her night. Piper had scene Pure leave with someone the night before, she though _one of the bar tender must have called her a cab. _Prue had been kind of tipsy the night before. She remembered Pure coming up to her and saying something about seeing Sandy. She had though nothing of it but now she was starting to worry.

Leo then entered the kitchen. "Hi honey" she said happy. She then looked down turning the eggs that she had been making. He walked up and kissed her check and asked "where Pure?" Piper let a small laugh out and answered "after the night she had, probably still asleep." Leo frowned and corrected her saying "no she's not upstairs."

The door to the manor then opened and Phoebe yelled "I'm home." She walked into the kitchen and saw Piper making breakfast. After looking around the kitchen she noticed that Pure wasn't there. "Where's Prue?" she asked. Piper looked up and said "we don't know."

Pure's eyes opened, she looked around the room she was in and was confused. She had no idea where she was. Looking around the room she was in she could tell a man lived there. It surprisingly wasn't that messy for a man. _Not messy, please, please be a man_. Her memories was so foggy she had a hard time remembering if she was even at P3 the night before.

A noise from what she guessed what the bathroom started. _Shower please be taking a shower she thought. She didn't need to see her cloths on the floor to know she was naked. Sitting up in the bed she saw her cloths scatted all over the floor, accompanying her cloths were men's. She started to get out of the bed when the bathroom door opened and a man stepped out, "Prue" he said._

_~the night before~_

"_Prue" the man sitting next to her at the bar said. "Andy" she replied. "Oh my god, Prue how long has it been I haven't seen your since graduation." He said. "Andy, what, what are you doing here?" she asked stuttering. "Well I heard about P3 and that Piper owned so I though why not check it out." He answered. Prue the stated "Last time I heard you where living in salt lake city" "I moved back to San Francisco a couple weeks ago." He explained smiling. "Your living here" She asked again. He nodded in reply. "In San Francisco, he nodded again. "Is everything ok Pure" He asked concerned. "I'm just surprised" she answered getting her confidence back. "Yeah me too" he commented. "well Prue do you want to dance, I'd ask you if you wanted a drink but." She then finished his sentence "get free ones." "Yeah" he said as Prue got up form her set and he followed her out onto the dance floor._

_~Present time~_

"_Your awake" he continued. She sat there for a second before getting up from the bed picking up her cloths and rushing out of the room. Once she was out started to put her cloths on but he had followed her. "Pure why don't your stay for a while" he suggested. "I have to go to work" she lied putting on the rest of her cloths. Quickly she ran out the door. He followed her again and yelled "it Saturday."_

"_She's still not answering" Phoebe said putting the Phoebe on the counter. They had called her multiple times throughout the day still she was not to bee seen. Phoebe pulled out a chair and took a set joining Leo at the table. "Well she has to be somewhere" Piper said. Phoebe the asked "Piper, you said you saw her leaving P3 with someone right." Piper then conformed Phoebes question. Phoebe then smiled and said "then I think we all know where she could be." "Yeah but Phoebe, Prue wouldn't leave with someone unless she knew them" Piper explained "sober or not." The back door opened as Piper finished her statement._

"_Pure" Piper said turning around to face her sister "Where the hell where you." "I wasn't gone that long was I?" Prue asked. "Prue its seven thirty at night" Piper commented. "What happened?" Phoebe asked. Pure face was then full of shame " I slept with Andy."_

_-And there we have it chapter four. Tell me what you think, good, bad, crazy, weird, surprising? Review. If you have any ideas or just want to tell me what you what to happen tell me I am open to all suggestions. Or if there is any pairing you would like to see more of. _


	5. bad day

Summary- Goes through the girls life's as if they weren't magical. Nonmagical universe. Series. Please R and R.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I went on a eight day mission trip with my youth group to Denver. Then while I was on it I had some family issues going on at home, but don't think I quite this fanfic. Just with everything going on It wasn't my first priority. I also changed the chapter before this so that Andy had been living in Portland.

"Prue" Piper said in a almost ashamed tone. She couldn't believe that Pure of all People did that. Phoebe on the other hand was happy that Prue was finally getting out there, even if it was with her old flame. "how was it?" Phoebe asked. Piper hit Phoebe on the arm and said "Phoebe." Phoebe face turned guilty and she hung her head. "well" Pure started but was interrupted by Leo saying "I'll go in the other room." Leo had learned to leave the room when his wife and her sister were having 'those' conversations.

"ok Pure gross, how about you tell us why Andy is here" Piper said once Leo had left the room. "Awe Piper I wanted to hear" Phoebe complained. Pure then told her youngest sister "you can hear once Piper leaves the room." "and until then" Piper said giving Prue the hint to move on. "Well I was sitting at the bar alone last night after a failed attempt to fine a man." Pure said. "fail, Pure are you actually admitting you failed?" Phoebe teased. Prue ignored her and continued "and Andy came up and we started talking." "Then?" Piper asked. "Then I wok up in his bed, I don't remember anything else" Pure admitted. "nothing not even you know?" Phoebe asked. Prue shock her head in response. "Pure you must have been petty drunk" Piper teased grinning at her big sister. "very funny" Pure bit back. Phoebe asked "so what is Andy doing in San Francisco?" "He's moving back, he got a job as an inspector" Prue answered.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "who now" Piper wined walking out of the kitchen. Pure then said "if its Andy I'm not home." Piper walked out into the foyer of the manor to see Leo opening to door. Andy was at the other side. Piper ran to door "Andy what are you doing here?" Piper asked try to be casual. "I came by to see Prue, but you probably all ready know that." Andy said. Piper responded asking "knew what?" Andy smiling knowingly and said "Prue's car is here." Piper frowned trying to think of a lie. "she out on a jog" Piper badly lied. "PRUE I JUST WANT TO TALK" Andy yelled.

"Piper its ok" Prue said walked to the door. Piper jumped startled by her sister. She then left with Leo to giver her sister and Andy some space. "Andy what are you doing here?" Prue asked. "Andy didn't answer instead he told her "Pure you don't have to avoid me, we slept together that's all" Andy said. "No that's not all I don't want to rush back into a relationship with you again" Prue said. "Then don't" Andy suggested. Prue then turned away from Andy and said "I'll call you." Pure nodded and he said "I'll wait." With that he turned around and left. Prue stood there for a few seconds overwhelmed with their conversation. After a while of just standing there she went back into the manor.

Prue wanted nothing more than to take a nice long hot shower, climb into bed and forget anything that happened. She soon found out that her night had other plans when in the hallway upstairs she saw Phoebe coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Pure what did he say?" Phoebe asked. Prue was to tired to be annoyed with Phoebes constant intruding so she responded "truthful I'm just happy I have time to think about what I want." Piper then opened the door to her bedroom seeing her sisters talking and joined them. "are you ok?" Piper asked in a concerned voice. Prue nodded "do worry." "You'll get wrinkles" Phoebe added. Piper face then turned from concerned to a mix between a annoyed and red. "Hey" Piper said. Phoebe started to laugh and Pure joined in. Piper let out a chuckle giving in. The sisters stood their talking a while about theirs weeks.

"O GOD" Piper said. "What?" the remaining sisters asked in unison. "its already 11:14." "No" Phoebe responded turning around to looked at the clock. "you have midterms tomorrow missy" Piper said to Phoebe. Phoebe face wrinkled up "and a date". "hey don't worry" Prue said. "yeah you'll get wrinkles Piper said teasing her sister. Phoebe then said good night rushing off to her room know that she actually wouldn't be sleeping at all that night. "good night" Piper said going downstairs to get what she had left her room in to first place for.

In the bathroom Pure turned on the shower and stepped in forgetting that Phoebe had taken a shower before her. The cold water suddenly hit her like a thousand knifes. "PHOEBE!" she yelled. "SORRY" Phoebe yelled back from her room where she was franticly studying. Prue let out a chuckle happy that her bad day was finally coming to a end. -

So that's it, and again I am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter and the lack on information on when I would update it, but its up now. R and R. I am always open to suggestions.

Questions-

1- which paring do you like the best or would you like to see?

2- more fluff, seriousness, family, romance, or sisterly bonding?


	6. New morning routine

Summary- Goes through the girls life's as if they weren't magical. Nonmagical universe. Series. Please R and R.

The moment she wok up she looked around her room. A wave of relief passed over her body when she realized that she was in her own bed. It was a Saturday morning and Prue wok up in a extremely good mood. Maybe it was because she didn't have to work or the fact that she could just lay in bed all day. Today she had one plan and one plan only, to relax, no matter what came up. Following her agenda for the day, Prue drifted back to sleep.

Piper on the other hand was already dressed and in the kitchen cooking breakfast by 8 a.m. There was a lot to do at the club before opening that afternoon. Piper wondered why she was cooking breakfast when she knew that her sisters would most likely sleep in past noon. She brushed the though off when she came to the solution, _leftovers_.

The weather channel was on taking Piper attention away from her thoughts. "for this early in the year it is unusually for this weather, the first of March only days away." a female reported started. Though she lost Pipers attention at her comment about the date. Piper thought _it can't be the end of February already_. Her gaze then shifted to the calendar across the room.

After failed attempts of squinting she gave in and walked up to the calendar to read the date. Piper never had the best eye sight but still it reminded her that she was barley a year under thirty. February 23rd. _23__rd__ but that means _Piper though pausing a second to count. _Thursday is the 28__th__ the day mom died. I can believe we forget, we've been so busy._

The girls mother had died in a boating accident when they were just children. Prue had the most memories of their mother followed by Piper. Phoebes however had no memories of their mother. In a way Piper thought _it keep Phoebe a child_. Pure and herself had to live with the memories of their mothers death. Especially Prue, being the oldest. Afterwards they were raised by their grand mother. 'Grams' had died three years earlier bring Piper and her sister back together.

Strong arms wrapped around Pipers waist startling her and causing her to jump. "Leo" she said turning around "you freaked me out." "I see" her replied teasing her. "Ha-Ha very funny" Piper said trying to get out of her husbands grip. Leo started to kiss her but she stopped him saying "Leo I'm kind of in the middle of cooking something" Piper said wiggling out of his embrace. He followed her back to the stove where she was removing eggs form the pan. "What do you say today we drive around, find a nice hilltop and forget everything" Leo suggested. Piper replied smiling "as nice as that sounds I have to go to the club and straighten something's out." "Honey come on when was the last time we actually did something just us no sisters" Leo protested. Piper stood there trying to think of the last time they had. "Well" she started. "see" he said "you cant even remember." "ok" she said. His face started to shin. "but, tonight" she said pointing at his chest with her finger and pushing him away. "now go make yourself useful" she said giving a chuckle.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen. The smell of coffee and the silence soothed her. Phoebe grabbed a mug out of one of the cabinets in the kitchen and proceed to fill herself a cup of coffee. The Saturday paper was already on the table. She knew that Piper must have already have been up. _Pure would have drank all the coffee_ Phoebe commented to herself. Taking a sip of the coffee she abruptly spit it back into the mug. _Ewe cold. _Phoebe forced herself to get up and put the coffee in the microwave_. _

DING. The microwave went off 30 seconds later. Phoebe opened it up and grabbed her coffee. The heat hit her waking her up and causing her to let out a loud curse. The clock then caught her attention. _12:43 no way it can be that late she thought. _Her eyes moved for the clock on the wall to a picture on the other wall_. _It was a picture of the girls when they were young with their grandmother_. Pure, she should be up. _From the picture her eyes traveled to the place where keys were kept. Prue's was there; however Pipers and Leos were missing_. _"Huh" she said aloud.

_RING RING RING. Phoebe picked up the phone going off. Once she heard the voice on the other line she was happy and answered "hi Cole."_

Ok so I know that this isn't much but I put a little of how I who like to tie this to the original charmed time line. Review please.

Any ideas or anything you would like to see is welcome.


	7. Watching the stars

Summary- Goes through the girls life's as if they weren't magical. Nonmagical universe. Series. Please R and R.

Disclaimer- Charmed and all Characters from the tv show are not mine, some new character from the story may be by idea in later chapters.

The wind blew lightly through Pipers hair bringing it up to her check. The sun was setting and from their view on the hilltop, it truly was a beautiful sight. The air had gotten chiller as the sun started to descend the sky. Piper dressed in her favorite jeans and a jacket was starting to get cold. Beside her Leo was wear his usually, a flannel shirt and jeans. The couple had arrived at the park an hour earlier after getting dinner.

Now they were sitting on a park bench, Leos arms warped around his wife. She scooted closer to him as he felt her start to shiver. "honey if your cold we can go back to the car" Leo said with concern in his voice. Piper protested "Leo I don't want to go now we just got here." Leos face then brightened "I have in idea" he said getting up. He took Pipers hand and lead her back to the car.

Cole had been waiting in the foyer of the manor for twenty minutes now waiting for Phoebe to come down for their date. He knew Phoebe had a knack with being late all the time. _Phoebe could you be ready for once Cole _thought to himself. At the exact moment Phoebe came bounding down the stairs fully made up for her date. Cole looked up to see her wearing a teal long sleeve v-cut belly shirt and tan pants. She looked at Cole and hoped that she had put on the right heals to match his height perfectly for kissing. Gazing down at her satrapy heals she stopped to buckle then. "Opps" she said standing back up "forgot to buckle one."

At the bottom of the stairs Cole stood waiting for her. He smiled and she apologized for her lateness "couldn't find the right pair of shoes" she said. There was an awkward silence for a moment before he leaded down to kiss her.

"Phebs, Do you know…" Prue asked walking into the foyer breaking their almost kiss. "Oh, sorry" she said blushing. "na it wasn't important" Cole said. Pure made a confused face towards Phoebe registering what Cole had said. Her younger sister then shot her a 'don't ask look.' "so" Prue said backing out of the room "I'll just let you two be." _Finally _Cole thought. "wait Pure" Phoebe said "did you want something." "take more time" Cole murmured. "What?" Phoebe asked looking at Cole. "Oh, nothing" he replied. "Phebs its nothing" Prue said assuring her sister. "Well I think we should be going" Cole said trying to get Phoebe out the door.

Prue was in the attic when an old camera caught her eye. She walked over to it._ This has to be at least seventy five years old. Being an auctioneer has its perks. _Her thought then caused her to think about her job. _Good pay. Good perks. Bad boss. Bad hours._ Looking at the camera again she realized that her job was just a job to her. Prue's face then suddenly lit up with a idea. She then hurried out of the attic camera in had.

On her way down the stairs she stopped at a picture of her mother and herself. The it hit her like a sledgehammer to the heart. They were just days away form the anniversary of their mothers death. Even thought it had been over twenty years Prue still had a hard time thinking about it. Memories came flooding back causing Pure to start crying.

The trunk of Pipers jeep was open where Piper and Leo laid under a blanket watching the stars. Leos arms were wrapped around Piper who was snuggling into his chest. "see I told you this was a good idea" Leo said causing Piper to giggle.

"You know we should do this more" Leo suggested after a few minutes of silence. "Yeah" Piper replied half hearty. Leo looked down at his wife's face and could tell that her mind was somewhere else. "Piper" Leo started looking down at his wife. "yeah" she responded meeting his eyes. "today when we got to the park and passed the play ground." Leo paused again think of the right words to say. Somehow Piper already knew what was coming. Though she nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I saw they way you watched those kids playing" he stated. She smiled and felt her face turn red. Piper then snuggled her face into his chest so he wouldn't see. Apparently it didn't work because his large hand cupped her face and brought it up where he could look into her eyes. "I want a baby" he said. The words hit Piper and her mind started to race. She wanted a baby _but now_? _What do I tell Leo, I don't want to hurt him. He deserves an answer though. _It was true that she had been side stepping away from this conversation for a few months now. "Leo, I don't know" she admitted. Leos face then turned to utter disappointment at her response. Once she had registered his expression she wished that she had said something else felling terrible. Correcting herself she explained " I mean its not that I don't want a baby, its just." Pausing to think of a good reason Leo stepped in and asked "its just what?" She searched her mind for an answer but there was none to be found. So she replied with the only thing that she could think of "don't you think that's it's bad timing?" she asked. "honey, we are financially stable, nothing drastic going on in our life's, you sisters are fine, the timing couldn't be better." Leo answered trying to explain his theory. _Crap, why does he always make it so hard. "_Leo I don't know" she said repeating her earlier statement_. _The couple was silent for a while until Leo broke it by saying "its ok to be scared."

Phoebe and Cole were walking up to the manor after the movie. Phoebe had been trying to avoid Coles 'love' confrontation from weeks before. While Cole on the other hand was trying to see how Phoebe really felt. When Phoebe was about to open the door to the manor Cole stopped her and said "Phoebe when I told you I loved." "Cole" Phoebe said cutting him off "me and relationships well they don't, I'm trying here." "And ill keep on trying too" Cole replied harshly. Following his statement he kissed her on the forehead and left. Leaving Phoebe left standing awkwardly outside of the manor totally confused yet again.

ok I know that this took a while and I am so sorry. I really wanted to write the characters right. But its finished now. Any question or comments are welcome, unless they are really mean. Please review, and thanks for reading.

Questions

What do you want to see happening next for Pure?

What so you think Piper should do about Leos proposal?

More Andy?

What paring do you like the best?

What paring do you want more of?

Lose ideas

Paige?

The girls dad?

Bane?

Jason?

Coop?


	8. talk

Summary- Goes through the girls life's as if they weren't magical. Nonmagical universe. Series. Please R and R.

Disclaimer- Charmed and all Characters from the tv show are not mine, some new character from the story may be by idea in later chapters.

Ok so I know that I haven't posted for a couple days but I was at a camp and I didn't bring my laptop, Sorry. But the good news is that I think for the next couple weeks I will be able to post regularly.

Fog drifted thought San Francisco in the early hours of Thursday morning. The bay was calm and the streets were quite. Prue's bedside table was then first light on in the old house. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed Prue felt the sadness that came with the day hover over her. Trying to ignore the felling she went straight to the door. Her hand slowly turned the knob as she made her way out of her room and to the stairs.

She tried to avoid looking at the pictures on the wall. All she wanted was to get though with this day, like every year. Though her eyes caught a picture on the wall, more specifically one of her and her mother. "Mom" she said in a whisper her voice cracking.

After living in the manor their whole life's the sisters acquired the ability to walk thought it with their eyes closed. This let her close her eyes for a brief second while she tried to get her emotions back on track. _Prue get it together, be strong_ she told herself.

In the kitchen she went straight to the coffee maker directing her attention elsewhere. The next half an hour she read the morning paper and carried on with her normal routine.

Piper entered the kitchen to see her older sister reading the paper and drinking a cup of her coffee. The younger sister glanced over at the coffee pot to see that it was empty. _I hope it wasn't full before_ Piper thought worried about her sister. "Prue" she said softly not wanting to startle her older sister. Her sister didn't look up keeping her eyes glued to the paper. "Prue" Piper repeated again this time in a normal voice. Prue's head shot up to see her sisters and she replied "Piper what?" Piper answered "I was just making sure." She hesitated mid sentence not sure if she should finish. It was no secret that Prue had a hard time with their mothers death. When the subject was brought up Prue was the first to change it or leave the room.

Pipers thoughts were interrupted when Prue asked "making sure?" "You were ok" Piper answered. Prue's emotions were about to explode but she suppressed them and acted like everything was fine. Piper noticed the change in her older sisters expression.

"I have to go to work" Prue said abruptly getting up. "Prue have you even had breakfast?" Piper asked with concern in her voice. "Ill get something to eat on the way" Prue replied grabbing her coat and heading to the back door. "Prue" Piper said. Prue snapped at her younger sister "what Piper?" Piper knew that Prue didn't mean to sound so bad, but she decided to forget it and said "never mind."

Phoebe smelt breakfast even before entering the kitchen. She knew that Piper would be making breakfast today. Every year she did without even noticing it. For the same reason that Prue was distant and Phoebe felt like a stranger in her own family, the mothers death. Phoebe never knew her mother and all she wanted was to know her.

As Phoebe got closer to the kitchen she started to hear voices. "Leo I told you, I don't know" Piper said. "Piper all I'm asking is that you see this from my point of view" Leo protested. "Leo please I don't want to fight about this, especially not today." _What Phoebe thought to herself not knowing what they were fighting about._

"_Morning" Phoebe said entering the kitchen. Piper and Leo sat at the table with empty plates in front of them. They both looked up wondering how much Phoebe heard. "Was I interrupting something?" Phoebe asked. "No" Piper responded directing her voice towards Leo. _

_Leo got out of his seat next to his wife at the table. "see you tonight" he said leaning down to kiss his wife before leaving for work. "Think about" he said looking into her eyes. She tried to keep him from getting to her but she couldn't help but fell bad. _

_Once Leo was out the door Phoebe took his seat next to her sister. "Coffee?" Piper asked hopping that Phoebe wouldn't ask about her and Leos conversation. Phoebe nodded and Piper got out of her chair. While Piper poured her sister a cup of coffee Phoebe asked "what was that about?" "What?" Piper asked playing dumb. Phoebe caught her act and said "you know what, what up with you and Leo?" _

_Sighing Piper set Phoebes mug in front of her and took a seat at the table. "Leo wants to have baby." Phoebes head shot up form its rest on her hands and she said happily "I'm gonna be an aunt." "no" Piper answered abruptly. "But for some reason Leo thinks so" Piper added. "don't you want one?" Phoebe asked confused. Piper answered "yes, but, I never though now." Phoebe nodded and Piper continued. "and I fell so bad ever time Leo brings it up, he wants a baby so badly and I hat letting him down." "How long has this been going on?" Phoebe asked. Piper hung her head and mumbled "a couple of months." "Piper don't you think" Phoebe started but was cut off by Piper. "Phoebe its not that different with want you are doing with Cole." "But Piper" Phoebe protested. "I know though its not fair to Leo." Piper said. "your right Phoebe admitted. _

_Ding Dong. Piper and Phoebes heads turned to the door as they both wondered who it was. The sisters made their way out the foyer and to the front door of the manor. Piper opened the door, right away the girls knew who the man was. "Dad" Phoebe said._

_-ok so what do you think the girls relationship with their father should be as individuals and as sisters. Please review. What parings she be in the next chapter and what subject do you like._


	9. helping dealing

Summary- Goes through the girls life's as if they weren't magical. Nonmagical universe. Series. Please R and R.

Disclaimer- Charmed and all Characters from the tv show are not mine, some new character from the story may be by idea in later chapters.

I am so sorry to all you Prue fans in the last chapter I managed to spell her name wrong almost every time, but I fixed it and reloaded the chapter with the changes.

Prue pulled into her parking space a Buckland's. Her mind was spinning around this day and everything it meant. It came with sadness and loneliness. Almost every year there was a fight about Prue's denial of their mothers death. _How can they think that I ignore it_. She blinked to keep tears from filling her eyes as she made her way into the office.

Once inside she was greeted by the main secretary and then again by her own when she reached her office. "Ms. Halliwell" a man yelled from behind her. Turning around the form of a young man in his early twenties entered her view. "Ben" Prue said acknowledging his presences. He was a mail boy, right out of college. "I stopped by your office a few minutes ago but you went there" he said handing her the mail. "Oh thanks" she said. He was quite for a moment before he asked "so how is you day?" "don't know it just started" Prue answered trying to get out of the conversation. "I have to go" she added stepping away. "Have a good day!" he called after her.

Victor Bennett paced outside of the large Victorian manor that he had lived in years before. The last time he had scene his daughters, at Pipers wedding, there had been a few difficultly. They had recently recoiled three years before. Phoebe had welcomed him with open arms. Piper had accepted him back into her life after a little hesitation. Prue on the other hand hadn't even wanted to give him a chance. Finally after numerous failed attempts Prue and himself patched things up, but still weren't as close as he wished.Victor knew what today was for the girls. _The day of Patty's death. She wasn't just their mother, even before Prue had been born she was his wife, his love. But that, they, had fallen apart and it had hurt the girls almost as much as her death. _

_After he had let the memories pass through his head Victor turned to the manor door. He took a breath knocking loudly and firmly on the door. Twenty seconds later his youngest daughter, Phoebe, opened the door. "Dad" Phoebe said. Seeing him her mouth turned into a smile and she ran to his open arms. Phoebe hugged her father for a good minute before letting him go. Victor hadn't noticed Piper behind Phoebe before his youngest daughter let go of her hold on him. "Piper" Victor said leaning down to hug her. "hi Dad" she replied. "How have you been?" "Good" Piper answered. "and Leo" Victor added. Piper smiling and slight laugh answering "good." The three then retreated into the conservatory._

"_so dad, not that we are complaining, but why are you here?" Piper asked. Is it that obvious he asked. The look on his daughter face answered his question. "well I know what today is and I felt that since I was there for you then I should be now" Victor explained. "thanks dad" Phoebe said hugging her father again._

_Noon had passed and Prue had barely gotten any work down. Usually once she was at work she was able to get right on track. Today was different, in the four hours she had been at work the only thing that she had managed to do was look at old photos she found in her purse. _

_The door to her office was open and she could hear the laughter of people in the hallways. Happy people. Reaching into her purse her hand found her camera. Like a light bulb turning on an idea struck her. Almost as fast as she got the idea she was out the door and on her way to her bosses office. _

"_Ms. Halliwell" he boss said when Prue entered her office "I didn't expect you her for another couple of days, the O'Riley collect is very large." "I'm here to notify you that I will be leaving backlands after helping transfer the O'Riley collection to another auctioneer." Prue explained. "Are you sure?" her boss asked. "very" Prue answered. "very well."_

_For the first time in months Prue was actually happy. She had been I such a rut and thought it was because of men. This gave her new hope that her life could change, for the better. "Prue?" Piper asked when she saw Prue walk in the house. "later" Prue said seeing her father. After Prue decided to quit her job and forgot about her mothers death. Seeing her father jogged all the memories back up. "Prue, are you ok?" Victor asked seeing his eldest daughters expression. Hearing her father ask her sister the question Piper knew that she should give them space. So she left the room to go look for Phoebe. Passing through the foyer the manor door opened and Leo walked in. "Leo your home early" Piper said looking at her watch. Leo gave Piper a quick kiss before asking "who's car is out front?" "our dads" Piper answered casually. "really how's that going" Leo asked. "Well Prue's in the kitchen talking to him now, so we'll see" Piper said. "oh" Leo answered. _

"_so" Leo said wrapping his arms around Pipers waist. "have you had anytime to think" he asked. Suddenly Piper turned around to look at him "Leo that is the last thing on my mind right now" Piper explained. "Piper honey if there was a time to think about it, it would be now" Leo said. "your dads in town" He added. "Leo give me time" Piper said. Leo protested "I have." _

_Phoebe came bouncing down the stairs and interrupted Leo. "This is turning into a habit isn't it" Phoebe asked. Causing Piper to laugh and say "yeah."_

_- After dinner and Victor leaving for his hotel room Pure and Piper sat in the living room. "Prue I know you don't want to take but" Piper said. "No Piper its fine, moms death has haunted me for too long, seeing dad today really helped me work thought my feelings. I was mad at him for not being their when she died to help" "I know, but you can't hold on to that" Piper explained. "now I'm being to let go" Prue admitted. "we all have and/or will in our own time" Piper explained giving her older sister a warm smile._

"_Today has been, ugg" Phoebe said flopping down on the couch next to her sister. "What do you mean?" Piper asked. "Yeah you have it the easiest" Prue added. Phoebe smiled and in her baby voice said "but Prue your so great and nice and" "yeah I get it what can I say" Prue said boastfully. "yeah yeah" Piper said. "but not for long" Prue started. "Wait what?" Piper asked looked up form her gaze down. "I sort of gave my boss a notice that I was quitting my job" Prue said quietly. "why?" Phoebe asked. "theirs this guy who works in the mail room, Ben" Prue started but was cut off. "did you sleep with him?" Phoebe asked. "Phoebe" Piper scolded hitting her little sister lightly on the arm. Prue's face turned pink and said "no, no, way to young." Prue paused for a while thinking of what to say. "Continue" Piper said motioning with her hands for her older sister to continue. "he's happy" Prue explained. "And your not" Piper said worried. "Piper in a way I envy him" Prue admitted. Phoebe raised an eyebrow after hearing Prue's statement. Explaining herself Prue went on to say "whenever I see him he talks about how happy he is with his life no matter what comes at him." "Wait, what does this have to do with you quitting your job?" Piper asked confused. "I want to do something that makes me that happy" Prue answered. _

_Questioning Prue Piper said "Prue his happiness might have nothing to do with his job." Prue opened her mouth to speak but Phoebe stepped in and said knowingly "but you have to start somewhere." Pass experiences related to Prue's situation helped Phoebe to understand with her sister was going though. "so do you know what you want to do now" Piper asked. Prue looked at both her sisters and answered "I want to be a photographer, I always loved taking pictures so why not do it for living." "But what will Buckland's do without their finest auctioneer" Phoebe teased. "they'll mange" Prue answered. Laughter flooded the house as all three sister laughed and forgot the day. -_

_Next chapter- dinner with their dad and Cole, Prue's date?(or she could be alone, that would be one funny and awkward chapter) (could wait on this chapter so I could give Prue a date and give her time to get to know her date before meting the family or it could be Andy_

_Ok so I know that this is a long chapter for me but I could stop. Also I haven't had that much of Phoebe and Cole in a few chapters and almost no romance for Prue so I have a couple ideas/questions_

_1- do you want more Phoebe and Cole or do you want more Piper and Leo_

_2-what couple should this be based on (I'm pretty much leaning on the fic being a Piper Leo with sister stuff)?_

_3- ok so I know Andy hasn't been shown in a few chapter, what do you want to happen with him and Prue if anything, theirs always other love interests for her (I'm thinking love triangle, maybe?)_


	10. Dinner Plans

Summary- Goes through the girls life's as if they weren't magical. Nonmagical universe. Series. Please R and R.

Disclaimer- Charmed and all Characters from the tv show are not mine, some new character from the story may be by idea in later chapters.

Ok so I was going o have this chapter be the dinner with Victor but I just wrote so much before the dinner that I decided to make the actual dinner in the next chapter.

On Prue's way out the door Phoebe caught her. "Prue wait" Phoebe requested walking up behind her older sister. "yeah" Pure said. "Piper needs to know how many to set for tonight" Phoebe said. "duh, five" Prue answered giving her sister a 'duh' look. "um actually Coles coming" Phoebe admitted. Prue then answered with anger in her voice "Phoebe I thought this dinner was family only."

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled walking into the foyer. Prue and Phoebe turned around to their sister. The look on Prue's face told Piper that they were in the middle of something. "Oh never mind" Piper said backing out of the room." Phoebe however stopped Piper. "Piper did you know that Cole was coming" Prue asked angered. "Yeah, but" Piper said but was cut off by Prue. "Piper this is a family dinner, does Dad know?" Prue asked. "It was Dads idea, he wanted to meet Cole after hearing so much about him" Phoebe explained stepping in for the middle sister. "Which is why I need to know if you want to bring anyone" Piper added.

Prue suddenly felt isolated in her family. The odd one out. At first I was Piper with Leo, but then she had Phoebe. Now ever Phoebe had some. "Prue are you ok" Piper asked worry in her voice. "uhu" Prue replied. "So" Phoebe said prompting Prue to answer the earlier question. "no, set the table for six." "Ok" Piper replied, seconds later Phoebe left the room. The oldest sister then opened the door she shut it behind her. "bye" Piper murmured to herself.

In the kitchen Phoebe said reading the Friday paper, while a mug sat in front of her. Reaching out to her coffee mug she lifted it to her lips to find it empty. She then turned to the pot of coffee that was across the room to find that it was also empty. She sighed getting up to make another pot.

- Piper made her way down the manor stairs to the kitchen. In her mid she was going over her list for the day. Walking into the kitchen she saw Phoebe sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Pipers eyes then shot to the clock and she said "Pheebs, don't you have class today." Phoebe looked over at her older and answered "no." "oh, so your free today?" Piper asked her sister. "yeah, you?" "Well I have to go to P3, then I'm meeting Prue form lunch" Piper explained. "Is she mad at me" Phoebe asked. "No" Piper answered almost immediately.

"Miss Halliwell, you resume isn't that great" Mr. Vinto admitted. "Well Honesty Mr. Vinto I didn't expect you to think so." Prue replied. "but I'm looking for someone new and fresh, and I think you just might be the one, who's newer that someone who just started, of course I would have to see some more of you work to make sure your not a fraud." Mr. Vinto explained. Prue held her breath as he talked trying to not to seen excited and stay professional. "that's great, I have some at home" she replied. "Good bring by some more pictures by tomorrow and we'll take more then." Mr. Vinto said. With that Prue let his office confident and happy.

"Cole" Phoebe said answered the manor home phone. "how did you know?" Cole asked. "I was about to call you" Phoebe admitted. "About what?" he asked. Phoebe explained " I need to see you before tonight." "my lunch break started ten minutes ago, I'll drop by the manor in like" he paused to heck the clock "fifteen minutes" Cole answered. "ok" Phoebe replied. "bye".

- Prue arrived at the restaurant in a good mood after the mornings event. "hey, guess what" Prue said perkily sitting down across form Piper, who arrived at the restaurant five minutes before. "what?" Piper asked with sarcasm in her voice. "I got the job" Prue answered. "really" Piper replied sounding more surprised than she hoped for. Hearing the tone of her sisters voice Prue asked "is that a bad thing." "oh, no" Piper said correcting herself "its just I thought it would be a little harder for you to find a job, you know not having any professional experience." Prue then went on to tell her sister of the conversation she had with Mr. Vinto.

Once their food had come Prue asked "Piper are you sure Phoebe bringing Cole is a good idea with dad and everything?" "its not really either of our decisions, its Phoebe." Piper answered. "Piper I don't trust Cole with her" Prue said bluntly nearly yelled. The table was silent for a while until Piper said "you need to let her make her own mistakes." "I know but I don't want her to get hurt she's our baby sister It's my job to protect you guys." Prue said. "your right, but not trusting Cole isn't enough to make him a bad guy" Piper explained. "then lets see what dad thinks of Cole, maybe then I won't be the one to tell him off" Prue explained determination in her voice. Piper hearing her older sisters words sighed. _This isn't going to be fun Piper thought. "Anyways" Piper said changing the subject._

_Knock, Knock. Phoebe looked up startled by the noise. She then walked to the door and opened it to revile an expected Cole. "come in" she requested. Cole asked looking around "what did you want to talk about?" Leading him into the living room she said "why don't you sit down." "I don't have that much time" Cole notified her. "it won't take long" she reassured him. _

_After sitting comfortably next to Cole on the love seat Phoebe asked "remember a few weeks ago when we went out to dinner and then took a walk." He nodded. She then snuggled into him and said "I love you too" Cole then wrapped his arms around Phoebe and embraced her in a long passionate kiss._

_Question- Which sisters do you think are the closest? _

_Which paring do you want more of?_

_Any subject that you would want coved or brought up during the family dinner? _


	11. Dinner Part 1

Summary- Goes through the girls life's as if they weren't magical. Nonmagical universe. Series. Please R and R.

Disclaimer- Charmed and all Characters from the tv show are not mine, some new character from the story may be by idea in later chapters.

Ok I know that I haven't updated in while but I started a new story called 'Some Secrets Heal.' I'm not dropping this fic though. Please review.

"Prue" Victor Bennett said entering the Halliwell manor. "Dad" she said greeting him. He shut the door behind himself as he followed Prue to the dinning room.

"Daddy" Phoebe yelled running up and giving her father a huge hug. "I miss you so much" she said. "Me too honey" he replied. "Pheebs you saw him yesterday" Piper commented. "That doesn't mean I cant miss him" Phoebe said in a childish voice. "ok" Piper mumbled to herself walking into the kitchen. Phoebe kept looking at the clock know that Cole was late. She didn't want him to make a bad impression on their father.

In the kitchen Piper pulled chicken out of the oven. "Phoebe" she said as he little sister walked into the kitchen. "shouldn't you be out with there with Cole?" Piper asked. "That's the thing Coles no here yet" Phoebe explained. "What?" Piper asked. "uhu this is really unlike him. I'm usually the late one and I don't want him to give the wrong impression." Phoebe said. "Yeah see that might be a problem. Look how long it took dad to warm up to Leo." Piper said. "but dad wasn't happy with his demanding job" Phoebe added. "he's a doctor and that was three years ago" Piper replied.

"that's not all" Phoebe added. Piper gave her a look that told her to continue so she did. "well I kinda told him that I loved him today." Piper responded saying "you do." "Yeah, but what if I scared him off?" Phoebe asked. "didn't he tell you that weeks ago?" Piper asked confused. "I guess so but he should be here by now" Phoebe said worriedly.

Then the two sisters heard Leo say "Cole glade you could make it" from the foyer. "see he's here now." Piper pointed out. Phoebes face lit up and she ran to the foyer to great Cole. "Cole I though you might not show" Phoebe said giving Cole a quick kiss. "why wouldn't I show" Cole asked. "Really I don't know" Phoebe answered kissing Cole again.

"Is this the man I've heard so much about" Victor asked shaking Coles hand. "Yes, daddy, this it Cole Turner." Phoebe said introducing him. "Its nice to meet you Mr. Bennett" Cole said. "No, call me Victor" Victor said chuckling.

The dinner started out fine. Victor and Prue sat at the heads of the table. Piper and Leo on side and Phoebe and Cole on the other. "So I hear you are a ADA" Victor said turning to Cole. "yes that how we meet" Phoebe said. "Oh really how was that" Prue said butting in. Piper shot her older sister a warning glance and Prue returned in with a cocky smirk. "We I was caught at the scene of a crime and was a witness." Phoebe started. "and then Cole came up and asked me for information and I gave it to him with my number." "Suttel" Piper said. "Hey at least I didn't meet him under life or death circumstances." Phoebe shot back playfully. "Well technically it was I wasn't under the life or death circumstance." Piper said. "But I was" Prue said. Piper sighted and Phoebe let out a chuckle. "wait Pure what happened?" Victor asked his daughter concerned. "I got in a car wreck and Leo was my doctor, he saved my life." Prue said. "Yeah and imagine our surprise when we learned that he and our sister were dating" Phoebe said laughing.

"Does anyone want desert." Piper asked trying to get up and change to subject. Leo caught her wrist and gave her a comforting look bring her back down. "aww Piper its fine we were just teasing you" Prue said. "Yeah Leo was a catch' Phoebe added. "Was?" Piper asked skeptically. "Well its not like you are dating anymore" Phoebe said. "yeah you guys have been married what like two years." Pure said.

"Wow it hasn't been two years already…next you'll be having kids" Victor said. His comment caused Piper to chock on her drink and nearly spit it up. Phoebe smiled in amusement as Prue looked at Piper suspiciously making a mental not to ask her about it later. "Honey are you ok?" Leo asked worried. "Yeah I'm fine" Piper said face red. "anyone for desert."

Ok so I know its short but I have been having writers block and I have two stories now so work with me. I'm not going to quite this story but updates may not be as frequent because of my other story. Please review.


End file.
